In motorcycles equipped with an elongated seat, there has conventionally been proposed a seat hinging device, in which a seat has one side hinged so that it can be opened and closed widthwise of the motorcycle. In such a seat hinging device, however, the seat supporting frame and the rear fender are kept fixed to the body frame so that they cannot be moved. As a result, the conventional motorcycle seat hinging device has been inconvenient for the maintenance of parts which are disposed below the seat, and for access to items stored in this area.
Therefore, the present invention has been conceived to eliminate the aforementioned disadvantage of the prior art, and contemplates to provide a motorcycle seat structure with improved structure and utility.